


This is Home

by RedRobotWednesdays



Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, The Hobbit - Freeform, The Shire, This couldn't be any shorter, Tiny Ficlet, its kinda like a poem, okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-27
Updated: 2013-02-27
Packaged: 2017-12-03 20:08:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/702115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedRobotWednesdays/pseuds/RedRobotWednesdays
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Title from Switchfoot song that kept coming into my head even though the prompt was the song Home by Phillip Phillips.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This is Home

Home.

A cup of tea in his hand. He instinctively moves towards his old armchair by the fireplace.  
A fire was blazing merrily in the hearth already, though it was barely afternoon.

He stops then, and turns. The front door is wide open and the memory of running out it all those months ago…

“I’m going on an adventure!” 

It’s still sharp in his mind. Standing outside he breathes deeply. No other place is like this; smells as fresh or looks as beautiful. Not even the kingdom of the elves. Not even the snow topped mountains in the north. But Bilbo knows he’s biased.

Because this is home.

**Author's Note:**

> congratulations you read it to the end! I love you
> 
> Seriously though that song. It makes me cry


End file.
